Sans toi y'a personne
by ManonK
Summary: 2 mois. C'est ce qui reste à Blaine et Kurt pour profiter avant le départ de ce dernier. Vivre ses rêves ça a un prix et si c'était celui de se perdre l'un, l'autre ?


Cela faisait quelque temps déjà que Blaine pensait au départ de Kurt. Et chaque fois de nouvelles émotions le traversait, il était passé par la joie, la fierté, l'amour, la tristesse, la confusion, la peur et en ce moment même il était déchiré. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cela aussi vivement. Plusieurs questions s'enchaînaient, sans réponses : Et s'il n'était pas heureux là-bas ? Et si au contraire, il était trop heureux et voulait y rester ? Pour toujours ? S'il rencontrait quelqu'un ? Et si ses sentiments changés ? S'il oubliait Blaine ? Ce dernier ferma fortement les yeux et retient la nausée qui lui cramponnait l'estomac. Ils en avaient déjà parlé. Durant de longue et longue heures, au Breadstix, sous la couette, au téléphone, pendant une dispute, pendant l'amour. Blaine savait que Kurt était fidèle. Mais Blaine avait également très peur et très peu confiance en soi. La sentence tomba alors que Kurt le ramena à la réalité en le sortant de ces pensées :

- Du parfum, Blaine. lança Kurt avec un sourire en coin, Blaine ouvrit les yeux et devant sa mine surprise son petit ami ajouta : ce que ta mère désire pour Noël, c'est du parfum.

Blaine lui lança vaguement un remerciement accompagné d'un sourire et regarda la feuille posée devant lui. Blaine était perdu sans Kurt. Et pas seulement à cause de sa mémoire quelques fois défaillante et de son manque d'imagination. Kurt était toujours là quand il en avait besoin et même lorsqu'il pensait que tout allait bien il était là quand même. Blaine se demandait souvent pourquoi et les raisons qui poussaient Kurt à rester auprès de lui et lorsqu'il lui posait la question la réponse était toujours la même, après un franc éclat de rire Kurt le regardait droit dans les yeux et lui disait avec toute la sincérité du monde : Parce que je ne voudrais vivre loin de toi pour rien au monde. C'était ironique dans cette situation ou Kurt allait partir loin, sans Blaine, pendant trop longtemps à son goût. Blaine refoula un tremblement.

La fameuse liste de Noël posait devant lui le sortit de ses songes, les cadeaux qu'il allait faire à sa famille. Chaque année, il s'asseyait et écrivait cette liste, il adorait faire ça, mais cette fois, assis sur cette chaise, les jambes repliées sous lui dans une position que l'on pourrait penser inconfortable, il haïssait cette feuille et tout ce que ça voulait dire. Noël. Hiver. Décembre. Plus que deux mois avant le départ de sa moitié. Il saisit le crayon et griffonna quelques idées à côté des noms des membres de sa famille, il inscrivit soigneusement 'Parfum' à côté de celui de sa mère. Lorsqu'il arriva au dernier, Blaine fut surpris et se tourna vers Kurt, ce dernier l'observait attentivement et lui fit le plus beau des sourires, Blaine lui répondit de même et se re-concentra sur sa feuille, il réfléchie quelque instant et inscrit à côté du nom de son petit ami deux petits mots qui résumaient tout : de l'amour.

03 H 52. C'est l'heure qu'affiche le réveil depuis 20 minutes. Evidemment c'est impossible mais il a bien l'impression que le temps n'avance pas. Il cherche à tâton la main de Kurt sous les draps et la trouve sur sa cuisse, il s'en saisit et la serre doucement. Il pourrait vivre de ce contact, sans eau, ni nourriture, parce qu'il est sûr que c'est uniquement ce dont il a réellement besoin pour survivre. 03H53. Et c'est de nouveau partie pour 20 minutes d'une minute. Il ferme les yeux et pense à sa famille, à son frère qui ouvre son cadeau et qui sourie, à sa mère qui regarde Kurt et qui l'embrasse avant même de l'embrasser lui, évidemment qu'elle a compris que c'est Kurt qui a eu cette sublime idée de cadeau et il ne s'en n'est pas vexé, bien au contraire, elle a remercié Kurt mainte et mainte fois avant de se tourner vers lui et de lui dire : tu as trouvé un trésor Blaine. Et de l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle ne parlait évidemment pas du parfum.

Blaine allume la lampe de chevet et quitte à contrecoeur la main de Kurt pour observer son poignet. Un seul bijou y est accroché : une gourmette. Deux noms y sont inscrit 'Kurt & Blaine', c'est le père de Kurt qui a insisté auprès de celui-ci pour qu'il mette son prénom en premier parce que 'Blaine en a rien à fiche de son prénom, c'est le tien qui lui importe ! Alors, met d'abord le tien !' Il sourie à cette pensée, Kurt le lui lavait raconté avec une mine boudeuse et totalement craquante. Au dos est inscrit une date '22 juin 2010' il a tout d'abord était étonné et avait dit à Kurt :

- Mais Kurt, l'on s'est rencontrés bien des mois auparavant ! pensant qu'il avait voulu inscrire leur date de rencontre.

- Bien sûr Blaine, mais l'on ne s'est pas dis 'Je t'aime' dés le premier jour répondit son amoureu avec un petit sourire.

Il lui a ensuite expliqué qu'il avait choisie cette date parce que c'est à ce moment qu'il avait compris qu'il voulait passer sa vie avec Blaine, il avait dit quelque chose comme 'En rentrant chez moi ce jour-là je me suis dit pour la première fois de ma vie que mon coeur était resté avec la personne que je venais de quitter. Et Blaine, tu étais la dernière personne que j'avais vue.' Blaine navais jamais été aussi rouge qu'à ce moment-là.

Blaine effleure du bout des doigts son prénom et cette date. En soupirant légèrement il reprit la main de Kurt et s'adossa à la tête de lit *idée de son décorateur fashion aussi communément appelé petit copain* et il sentie son coeur lui lancer des pics de douleur. Kurt partait dans un petit mois. Il serrait la main de Kurt très fort en essayant de retenir son envie de hurler.

Bl..Blaine ? souffla Kurt en tendant ses doigts

- Désolé chéri chuchota t-il en retour. Rendors-toi.

Blaine avait toujours cette voix douce et tendre quand il s'adressait à Kurt en mode endormie.

Que se passe t-il ? demanda Kurt doucement

- Je ne me sens pas bien, mais ça va, vraiment, dors mon ange murmura t-il.

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à éteindre la lumière et à se forcer à dormir il sentie Kurt lui prendre le bras et le tirer, la seconde suivante Kurt se trouve assis sur les cuisses de Blaine avec un regard déterminé et nullement fatigué ce qui étonna Blaine, il ne put pas s'empêcher d'apprécier la situation.

Blaine Anderson, qu'il soit 4 H 00 du matin, que je dormes, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, que tu sois malade ou que tu es tué quelqu'un, s'il se passe quoi que ce soit dont tu te tracasses ou dont tu es envie de parler, je suis là et je t'écoute.

Blaine eu un regard surpris avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de la refermer presque aussitôt.

Alors, tu vas me faire le plaisir de me dire ce qui ne va pas ! renchérit Kurt.

- Je.. tu vas trouver ça.. stupide, mais je.. m'inquiète bégaya le bouclé.

- A propos de ? lanca Kurt avec un haussement de sourcil.

- De toi. De nous. répondit doucement Blaine en regardant son amant dans les yeux.

Dieu ce qu'il était beau ! Puis, Blaine remarqua le changement d'expression de Kurt, cette mine la lui fendit littéralement le coeur et il écouta Kurt parler, les yeux fermés.

- Chéri.. Je ne veux pas partir.. Enfin si, je le veux, mais.. tu vas tellement.. tellement me manquer à moi aussi. Mais on en a déjà parlé et tu sais que je t'aime et que je reviendrais. Je t'appellerais, je t'enverrais des cartes, des vidéos de mes apparitions, réussis ou non, des photos de mes soirées, tu sauras tout et je ne t'épargnerais rien, promis ! déclara Kurt le coeur au bord des lèvres.

- Mais justement Kurt, justement ! Se renfrogna Blaine en se mettant correctement assis et en repoussant quelques idées mal venues. Te savoir loin de moi à faire la fête, à vivre ton rêve, à être heureux sans moi. Je... je ne veux pas être égoïste, je ne sais pas l'être avec toi, mais tu vas tellement me manquer et ce mot est tellement faible à coté de ce que je ressens déjà alors que je te tiens en ce moment même dans mes bras et que je peux t'embrasser à chaque instant. Je t'ai toujours encouragé Kurt, mais je n'y arriverais pas.. Je ne peux pas finit Blaine sentant un poids s'accrocher à son coeur.

Silence

- Tu veux rompre ? demanda très sérieusement Kurt en se relevant et en marchant vers le milieu de la pièce sur leur tapis.

- Quoi ? Non ! Non, Kurt, je ne veux pas.

.- Alors quoi ? Qu'entends-tu donc par 'Je n'y arriverais pas, je ne peux pas' ? Que tu vas me détester et arrêter de croire en moi parce que je suis loin ?

Blaine se radoucit et répondit doucement.

- Kurt, je ne voulais pas..

- Blaine, sans toi je ne suis rien, ni une future star de Broadway, ni même une personne heureuse. On a déjà eu cette conversation un millier de fois et je n'ai qu'une seule question à te poser maintenant. Veux-tu bien y répondre, sincèrement ?

Blaine hocha vaguement la tête, tellement il avait peur de tomber s'il ne faisait un mouvement trop brutal. Il retint sa respiration un moment et vit Kurt fermer les yeux après son approbation, les larmes aux yeux. Il regarda le réveil : 04H12, il souhaita alors de tout son coeur que ce ne sera pas l'heure ou tout son monde dégringolera. Kurt rouvrit alors les yeux et demanda d'une voix claire et purement intelligible :

As-tu déjà songé à me quitter après l'annonce de mon départ ? le regard dur et assuré de Kurt pris Blaine de court.

Il senti son coeur rater un battement. Il réfléchie à toute vitesse. Que faire ? Lui mentir ? Lui cacher ses pensées ? Non. Lui dire la vérité. Kurt le valait bien.

Oui souffla Blaine regardant sa moitié bien droit dans les yeux. Kurt baissa le regard et s'absorba quelques minutes dans la contemplation du tapis couleur crème sous ses pieds. Blaine n'aurait pas bougé, tellement son corps était pétrifié en attendant une réponse, mais lorsqu'il vit une petite gouttelette d'eau s'écraser mollement dans les poils du tapis il se leva d'un bond et en trois enjambés il tenait Kurt fermement dans ses bras, il ne voudrait le laisser partir pour rien au monde.

Oui, Kurt, j'ai pensé à te quitter, à partir, à construire ma vie ailleurs, je me suis dis que j'étais jeune et que je pouvais bien faire ça. Il força alors Kurt à le regarder dans les yeux, alors que celui-ci étouffa un violent sanglot. Mais voilà, regarde moi, je suis là non ? Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce qu'à la seconde ou je me suis imaginé sans toi mon coeur s'est tellement contracté que j'ai crus mourir, j'ai passé toute l'après apeuré après ça, me balançant doucement devant la cheminée en me répétant mille et mille fois que ce n'était pas la réalité et que tu rentrerais à la maison le soir même. J'ai été dévasté une après midi entière en songeant à une vie sans toi. Veux-tu savoir mon diagnostic quant à une vie entière en t'ayant réellement quitté ? L'éternité. Oui, je passerais ma vie à me balancer doucement devant une chemine à te pleurer. Oui, Kurt, j'ai penser à te quitter, à partir, et je me suis retrouvé anéantie. Et c'est pourquoi je te tiens dans mes bras cette nuit avec l'habituelle impression d'être l'homme le plus chanceux du monde.

- Oh ! Blaine ! souffla Kurt en enfonçant son visage au creux de l'épaule de l'homme qu'il aimait. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Termina t'il avant de presser sauvagement ses lèvres sur celles de Blaine. Celui-ci répondit positivement à ce baiser et souleva Kurt pour le porter jusqu'au lit, où il lui déposa quelques baisers sur sa clavicule avant de la mordiller. Puis après quelques minutes il se rallongea à côté de Kurt, pris sa main dans la sienne et ferma les yeux. Kurt rit.

Non, Blaine, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, moi ! dit-il avec un soupçon de désir dans la voix. Sur ce il se placa au-dessus de Blaine comme quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il prit les mains de Blaine et les écarta alors que ce dernier commençait à explorer le corps de sa moitié. Kurt descendit alors doucement vers le ventre de Blaine où il donna de léger et rapides coups de langue, Blaine émit quelques gémissements encourageants. Kurt retira lentement le boxer du bouclé -qui dormait en sous-vêtement par tous les temps- et ne fut pas surpris de faire face à une belle érection. D'humeur joueur Kurt effleura plusieurs fois le membre de son amant avant de se diriger vers sa bouche et de lui donner un baiser long et passionné. Blaine ne tenant plus s'arracha à la forte poigne de Kurt et lui pris le visage en coupe, le suppliait silencieusement d'aller plus loin en approfondissant leur baiser. Kurt attendît que Blaine le lâche pour reporter son attention sur l'érection encore grandissante de celui-ci. Il la prit alors à pleine main et commença de légers mouvements de va et vient. Blaine gémit. Il bougeait au même rythme que la main de Kurt. L'éclat d'amour que Blaine vit dans les yeux de Kurt fut le coup de grâce et dans un ultime gémissement il se libéra enfin. Kurt lui sourit et l'embrassa avec tendresse avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Blaine tout essoufflé ferma doucement les yeux et laissa la joie qu'il ressentait l'envahir. Il en était sûr maintenant, rien ne les sépareraient. Jamais. Il se leva donc et passa lui aussi à la salle de bain où il trouva Kurt devant le lavabo a s'affairer, il le prit donc par la taille et l'entraîna sous la douche où il n'attendit pas que Kurt retire son short pour faire fonctionner l'eau. Il fut surpris d'entendre le rire de Kurt au lieu des grognements auquels il s'attendait et entrepris donc de lui rendre le plaisir que Kurt lui avait donné quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais l'homme le repoussa doucement en lui souriant

Ce n'est pas un prêté pour un rendu, Blaine. Je voulais te faire plaisir et je pense que c'est fait déclara ce dernier en regardant avec un large sourire le membre de son conjoint.

- Hmm. Mais si moi j'ai envie de toi ? Là, maintenant, à 4H et quelque du matin, sous la douche ?

- Encore ? s'amusa Kurt.

Ce à quoi Blaine répondit par une étreinte humide et des baisers dans le cou.

Je ne me lasserais jamais de toi Kurt répondit le bouclé.

- Alors.. Je suis à toi déclara Kurt et l'éclat de désir venait de renaître dans ses yeux.


End file.
